Talk Dirty To Me
by Carolinacullen2012
Summary: Bella is a phone sex operator and has been featured in a couple of the company's commercials advertising their services, but what she doesn't expect is that one of her clients lives right next door.


**Title:** Talk Dirty to Me

**Pairing:** Edward and Bella

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Bella is a phone sex operator and has been featured in a couple of the company's commercials advertising their services, but what she doesn't expect is that one of her clients lives right next door.

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Edward watched his next door neighbor out his window, wishing he had the nerve to tell Bella how much he wanted her. Bella was absolutely beautiful and she didn't even realize it. When Edward had pulled up that afternoon after work, Bella was mowing her lawn in her tiny little blue bikini causing Edward instant problems. Every time Edward gazed out the window or thought about Bella mowing the lawn in that little bikini, his problem came back. Edward's next door neighbor had a secret that Edward had found out about and used it to his advantage at least once a day, if not more.

The lawn around Bella's trailer wasn't all that big, and Bella didn't mind doing it herself. Bella could have asked Edward, her next door neighbor, to do it, but Bella knew Edward worked hard all day long. Bella wasn't going to add to Edward's list of things to do around the trailer park. It really was a shame Bella wouldn't allow Edward to mow her lawn because when Edward did the neighbors lawn, Bella would sit on her steps with a glass of Ice Tea and admire him from a distance. Edward always looked so fucking good working outside. His tan skin would glow in the sun and his muscles would flex as he manipulated his body. It was exhilarating watching him work.

Bella tried not to watch Edward because she was still technically married, but she couldn't help it. Bella still had eyes in her head and a husband that was sometimes gone for months on end, leaving her to figure out how to make it on her own.

One of the requirements for Bella's job was to have a golden tan, and being that Bella didn't have a way of getting to a tanning salon, she settled for the next best thing; lying in the sun and mowing her lawn in her bikini. It had worked out great; however, when Bella had caught sight of Edward, as he stood and watched her for a few minutes, Bella would become a little self-conscious as he stared.

Bella pushed the mower up under the underpinning of her trailer, so rain wouldn't ruin it, and headed into the house, noting the time as she passed through the kitchen. Bella had to be ready to work at six, and Bella's favorite client always called around seven. Excited that she would once again hear his velvety voice, Bella skipped to the shower.

At seven o'clock, Edward turned off his lights and sat back in his chair, watching out his window into the trailer next door. Edward called at the exact same time every night; so, he knew that Bella would be available for him to speak with him. Edward picked up his cordless phone and dialed the number he now knew by heart. The automated voice was always the same, asking him for his credit card information before he could select the right extension.

"Thank you for calling 'Live Girls Unlimited'. Please enter or say your twelve digit credit card number," the automated voice prompted. Edward wasn't about to say his number aloud. He had been through that before and it often ended in him having to enter his number anyway. Edward didn't like to waste any more time than necessary during this process. Edward entered the number into the phone keypad and listened as the automated voice repeated back his number correctly.

"Please enter or say your four digit expiration date," the automated voice instructed. Edward quickly typed in the expiration date from his credit card and listened patiently as the voice repeated back the information, making sure it was correct. _Two more steps_, he thought. As Edward watched the beauty across from him, Bella appeared to be reading something on her laptop because the screen illuminated her features.

"Enter or say your three digit security code," the automated voice said, really getting on his nerves tonight. The automated voice wasn't talking fast enough. Edward knew he was getting closer to the person he wanted to talk with and quickly entered the code into the keypad.

The automated voice droned on about the cost per minute and how Edward could go online for a live video chat with his favorite girl. That wasn't something he was willing to do quite yet, but hoped that one day he could. Hell, one day Edward hoped he would be in Bella instead of calling her. Once the service announcement was finished, Edward was prompted one more time. It was time to make his selection of which girl he wanted to fulfill his fantasies tonight.

"Choose one for Candace, two for LaShanna, three for Kristen, four for Shelly, five for Tia, and six for Isabella," the automated voice directed. Edward knew which girl he wanted to talk to and quickly made his selection.

"Hold one moment while we transfer your call." Edward put everything he needed tonight beside him on the table and turned on the speakerphone. Edward listened as his neighbor's phone rang three times before Bella picked up. He watched as she typed a few things into her laptop as the music played in Edward's ear.

Bella picked up her phone and listened as the automated voice gave her the information that needed to be recorded. Bella must log each call she received and the duration. Edward hated that he was being charged for these few moments while he waited for his connection to the sweetest voice in the world.

"Thank you for calling and choosing, Isabella. Tell me how I can make your dreams come true tonight?" The lovely voice of Isabella purred through the phone lines.

"It's Edward," he said, smiling knowing that for the next couple of minutes he would be with his dream girl. Edward didn't mind giving his name out. He wanted Bella to scream his name when she came hearing it through the phone and the trailer's thin walls was the ultimate thrill. Edward wasn't afraid Bella would find out who he was because the commercials were shown all over. The commercial showed Bella's beautiful face, and Edward knew that even Emmett in Tennessee had seen the ads. So, it wasn't like Bella would know it was her next door neighbor calling. Edward knew he was one in a sea of millions and figured he was safe.

"Hello Edward," Bella said sweetly into her phone.

"Oh, Isabella, how I love the sound of your beautiful voice," Edward sighed. It was always the same every time Edward heard Bella speak; it made him feel like he was at home.

"Hmm, flattery will get you whatever you want," Bella giggled through the phone line.

"I want you so bad tonight," Edward replied, looking through his window and watching as Bella leaned back in her chair licking her lips. _God, I wish she was over here right now_, he thought.

"Mmmhmmm, what are you looking for tonight?" Bella asked seductively, making his heart race.

"I want you to suck my cock tonight. It's hard waiting on your lips to tease it into submission," Edward replied with a husky rasp.

"How hard are you, Edward?"

"So, fucking hard," Edward admitted, pulling his cock from his boxer shorts.

"It's really big and hard isn't it, Edward," Bella moaned.

"It's fucking big! I don't know if you'll be able to get the whole thing in that sweet little mouth of yours. I want to make you my dirty little whore tonight, Isabella," Edward taunted, squeezing some lube into his hands and warming it up.

"I wanna lick it a little first. Would you like me to do that?"

"God, please lick it. Let me feel your warm tongue, swirling around my head, tasting what you made leak out of it," Edward sighed, using the tips of his fingers to lightly graze the tip of his member, causing him to hiss from the contact.

"Mmmm, you taste so good. Can you feel my tongue stroking your head?" Bella asked. Edward closed his eyes and used his hands to simulate the things Bella was saying.

"Yeah baby, I can feel it. God, it feels so fucking good; don't stop," Edward begged.

"Does it make you wet when you lick my cock?" Edward moaned, as his hand rubbed circles on the tip.

"You like it when I lick you; don't you, Edward? Your taste does make me wet. Just the thought of you in my mouth makes me yearn for more."

"So much, but I need more. I want to rub you while you take me in your mouth," Edward panted, needing more stimulation.

"Hmmm, you're so big Edward. I don't know if I can get all of you in my mouth," Bella said. Edward opened his eyes and tried to look at her, but Bella wasn't in front of the computer anymore.

"If it doesn't fit all the way, you can hold the base with your hand. I wouldn't want you to get hurt, baby. But I do want to hear my fingers inside of that hot pussy," Edward teased.

"That sounds like heaven," Bella moaned.

"I'm going to slowly rub your clit. Do you like me working your little nub? Edward asked.

"Please more," Bella panted.

"You're so wet. I love collecting the moisture from those beautiful pink lips as I stroke them. I can't wait to taste you. Tell me Isabella, do you love what I am doing to your heavenly body?"

"More than you know," Bella moaned.

"Hmm, wonder what you feel like in that core. Are you hot? Wet? Are you stroking your pussy, Isabella?" Edward asked.

"God yes, Edward," Bella groaned.

"So … good baby. I'm gonna slowly slide down that hot little twat of yours and slide one of my long fingers into your pussy. Are you ready baby?"

"Please, Edward … fuck me with your fingers," Bella moaned, sliding her fingers into her pussy.

"Mmm, Isabella, you're so fucking tight, but I need more. I want to find that spot inside of you that makes your legs shake. Can you find that place Isabella?"

"Yes," Bella whispered.

"Rub it!" Edward was breathing heavily now. Bella's breathing matched Edward's. She had located the spot inside of her, and started rubbing small circles.

"Take my hand, Edward. Show me how to hold you because I don't think I will be able to get all of you in my mouth and I want to suck your dick now!"

"Okay baby, put your hand around the base of my cock, and start to stroke it. It's leaking and ready for your hot little mouth to take it all in. Slowly now, run your warm wet mouth up and down. I know you can lick, but I want to see you suck. That's my good girl. I want you to use the same motion and timing with me that you are while we finger fuck you. The faster you suck, the faster we finger fuck," Edward grunted, as he swiped over the tip.

"Mmmm," Bella grunted, as she tried to think of Edward's cock in her mouth.

"I can hear your wet, juicy pussy baby, and it smells so good too. I want to lick it, run my tongue down those sweet folds, indulging in the nectar I know you leak. My fingers filling your hole, all while my thumb is rubbing circles on your swollen nub." Edward was really enjoying his session. The more they talked, the better it was getting. _Was she doing all these things to her self?_Edward wondered.

"Just like that baby, make me feel good," Edward groaned as his hand stroked up and down. Edward's eye closed tight, wishing it was Bella between his legs giving him what he wanted and he between hers. It was so vivid like Bella was right there for the taking.

"Mmmm …" she groaned"...you taste so fucking good."

"That's right baby. You love the way I taste, don't you? I wanna hear you scream my name when you come … that pussy is mine. It belongs to me," Edward demanded as Bella raced to the edge. It wouldn't be long now till she reached her climax.

This wasn't a normal occurrence for Bella. She had faking it down to an art. However, imagining Edward, her savior next door, she couldn't hold it in.

"Mmmmmm, so good ..." Edward mused, stroking his cock harder, feeling his release coming "...can I pull your hair baby?"

"Uh-huh," Bella hummed, lost in her own world.

"Just a little more … with that sweet little tongue … that's it baby … right on my head and I will be all done. Rub yourself harder ... faster ... fuck baby, I want to see your pussy wide open and glistening with your juices all for me," Edward grunted into his hand, feeling his muscles tighten.

"I want you to swallow all I give you. Can you do that, baby?" Edward moaned, still stroking and feeling his orgasm coming.

"Uh-huh," Bella acknowledged, fighting with herself to hold on a little longer.

"Oh, God … Edward. I'm gonna cum! OH EDWARD!" Bella screamed, as her orgasm washed over her.

"BELLA!" Edward howled, as he came on his stomach and hands.

"Mmmmmmm, thank you for that. Would you like for me to clean you up, Edward?" Bella asked, breathing heavily trying to come down from her high.

"No, baby. I will take care of this mess in a minute."

"God, that was so sexy and erotic. I love sucking your big cock. Do you wanna taste my fingers?" Bella replied, sounding like she was licking her lips.

"Of course, there is no other pussy juices I would rather have on my face or in my mouth than yours," Edward admitted, laughing.

"I have to go clean up, Isabella. I will talk to you again soon," Edward said, looking out his window to find his goddess looking at her computer screen once again. Bella looked different to him now then before her face was a little flushed and her hair was in disarray. It's usually in a cute little bun in the back of her head.

"Are you sure you don't want me to entertain you while your body gets ready for another round?" Bella asked, hoping Edward would chose to stay on the phone longer. Bella was beginning to feel more drawn to him. Edward was getting braver, on the phone at least.

"I can't tonight baby; maybe another time. Thank you for the great evening. I'll call again soon," Edward said. He hated getting off the phone with Bella, but it was costing him ten dollars a minute. _Why couldn't I just call her? It wouldn't cost me anything._

"Thanks for the good time, Edward," Bella purred, trying to get an extra minute out of him.

"Goodbye Isabella. Talk to you soon," Edward said, as he hung up the phone. Edward rose from his seat and went to shower. While Edward was showering, he had a realization, _Holy fuck, I called Isabella, Bella when I came?_ There wasn't anything Edward could do about it now, but pray that Isabella didn't somehow put two and two together.

Bella wrapped up her last call of the night. She didn't care for many of her clients, but Edward's call earlier had her reeling. Bella shut down her laptop and hurried off to bed thinking about Edward's call. Bella always enjoyed talking to Edward, and in some ways, her favorite client made Bella think of her neighbor. Especially tonight with the way his voice was and the way he talked, which totally reminded her of Edward from next door. However, Bella knew it wasn't possible. 'Live Girls Unlimited' had clients from all over the world; so it could have been any Edward. But, somewhere in Bella's mind, whoever the Edward was on the phone line tonight, was Edward Cullen of New River, Virginia, her neighbor. Edward was the sweetest, kindest, and most gorgeous man she had ever met; Edward helped her when she needed it the most.

After Edward's shower, he crawled into bed and thought about the first time he had seen Isabella Swan. Bella had just moved from Forks, Washington to the sleepy little town of New River, Virginia; with his cousin, Marcus James. Marcus wasn't the most reliable person and often times would disappear for months on end. Marcus always schlepped some poor unsuspecting female back to Virginia with him; only to turn and leave them with nowhere to go and sometimes no family to reach out to. It was sad really, but Bella was turning into something special around these parts, and Edward was all too ready to scoop her up when the time came.

~TDTM~

Edward and Bella were lying in their beds, thinking about the day they first meet a year ago. And how life had changed for them since meeting one another.

"Excuse me, I hate to bother you. I was wondering if maybe you had a box of crackers and some peanut butter." Bella was biting her lip hoping the man would feel sorry enough for her and possibly give her something to eat. Bella had exhausted everything she had in the house, didn't have any money for food, and didn't have electric to cook even if she had food. If a woman had opened the door, Bella would have said something about Marcus leaving, but Bella didn't want the man knowing she was all alone.

"Sure, do you want to come in?" Edward offered, holding the door open to his trailer.

"I'll stay outside if that's okay," Bella replied. Bella didn't want to be in his house and was taking a risk by even getting him involved in her situation.

"Look, I understand that you're scared. I get that. Go down to the convenience store on the corner. The woman behind the counter is named Esme Cullen. Tell her Edward sent you for whatever you need. She will put it on my tab and you can pay me back later," Edward said, smiling. Bella looked at him losing herself in his smile.

"Do you know where I'm talking about?" Edward questioned when the woman didn't protest, ask about the crackers, or offer a time of expected repayment.

"Yeah, it's the one on the right when you turn into the trailer park, right?" Bella asked, having been in there a couple of times with Marcus.

"Yep, it's walking distance. Get yourself a few things to hold you over until Marcus gets back," Edward said to the woman, even though he knew Marcus had run off.

Edward's mother, Esme, always tried to help the girls Marcus brought to Virginia when Marcus would take off again. She would do the same thing for Bella, but Bella wasn't like the other women Marcus had brought back and left to fend for themselves. The majority took advantage of Esme's big heart and tried to live off her, but Esme wouldn't allow it and shipped them home.

Bella was always independent and didn't want to take advantage of the Cullen's generosity. When Esme didn't have any work for her, Bella offered to clean trailers for older couples and new moms. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to buy food for her empty stomach. Gradually, things got easier for Bella, but she had to have the help of the Cullen's to make it through.

Alice Cullen suggested to Bella that she should become a sex phone operator. Bella thought that was the funniest suggestion she had ever heard. Besides the fact, Bella didn't think she had the voice to talk all sexy and sensual to people. So, Bella decided she would extend her cleaning business to houses a little more out of the immediate area.

The second time that Bella and Edward came into contact was when Edward passed her walking on the road. Edward about died when he raced around one of the winding corners of the road and almost hit Bella. The trailer park was located on a dangerous stretch of highway. It had tons of blind spots and two curves that were considered deadly.

"What in the Sam Hell, are you doing walking on the fucking road?" Edward screamed, mad at Bella, and mad at himself for almost hitting her on the curve. Edward's hands were shaking, and he couldn't hold back his rage.

"I wanted to see if some of these people down the road needed a housekeeper," Bella said, crying. When Edward had almost hit her, Bella was scared shitless and didn't know what to do. In fact, she almost crumpled to the ground shaking. But, when Edward screamed at her, Bella was scared, nervous, and felt inferior to him. Edward was the only person that had ever made Bella feel small.

"Bella, take the damn money from Esme to go home, buy a vehicle, or fucking live with me. But stop walking this damn road," Edward yelled.

Bella walked over to Edward and his red Silverado with her head down. Edward motioned for Bella to get in the damn truck before someone else came around the curve and killed the both of them. Once inside, Edward drove them home. Edward couldn't believe Bella had already walked that far from the trailer park to the closest house and was heading back. Edward was astounded at the lengths Bella would go to find money.

When Bella finally got back to the trailer park, she walked down to 'The Barn' to talk to Alice. Apparently, being a phone sex operator made a lot more sense. The house Bella had visited didn't want or need a house cleaner, which was a relief when Edward almost ran over her. Bella walked into the store still a little shellshocked from the events of her afternoon, but when she left, Alice had talked her mom into getting Bella a phone and internet connection. The only way Bella agreed to anything was if Esme added the charges onto her trailer payment along with electric. Once satisfied with her arrangement, Bella walked back home.

Within a matter of weeks, the phone and internet were in, and electric was restored to Bella's trailer. Bella spoke to Charlie and Renee as soon as the line was installed, but knew she would be limited with long distance for now. Alice suggested getting a calling card from the Foodland the next time they went. After calling her parents, Bella hopped into the shower. It felt good to finally be putting her life back together. Alice showed up later that night with her old laptop that still worked and set up Bella's profile for the network.

"Alice, I can't take your laptop," Bella replied, shaking her head. The Cullen's had already done so much for her. Bella couldn't accept more things from them. Bella didn't even know if she was going to ever get them paid off. Let alone how long it was going to take her.

"It's last year's model. I got a new one on Black Friday this year, so suck it up. You are going to need one, if this is going to work," Alice said, sticking her tongue out at Bella.

"Fine, but I also want the cost added to my rent," Bella huffed. Bella would owe the Cullen's until she died.

Alice didn't leave Bella's trailer until the wee hours of the morning. Edward watched as Alice climbed into her car and left as he was leaving for work. Edward was gone every morning at four thirty and wouldn't be home until three in the afternoon. Edward worked production over in another town, putting transfer trucks together. It was a hard job, but the best around the area. Edward also helped his mother around the trailer park, keeping the tenants in line, collecting rent, and making any necessary repairs to their property.

It took 'Live Girls Unlimited' one week to contact Bella. When they saw her picture from her resume, they instantly wanted her to come to Charlottesville for the new commercial they were planning. Bella wasn't about to ask Esme to take her, not wanting to admit how she was making money, and Alice was too busy to make the trip. Bella had nowhere else to turn, and she was afraid to turn down the company's commercial for fear they wouldn't hire her. So, once again, Bella walked over to Edward's and asked if he would be willing to drive her the four hours to Charlottesville.

When Bella asked, Edward called in sick to work. Edward was a good employee. The company was run by the Union and never once had Edward taken any personal days. So, with a full tank of gas and a day off, Edward took Bella to her doctor's appointment. Well, that was where Edward thought Bella was going at least. Edward worried the whole way there thinking that something was terribly wrong with Bella, especially going that far for treatment, but Edward convinced himself not to pry into Bella's business.

The best thing that came out of that trip was the fact that Edward and Bella grew closer together. It was then that the attraction took off and hit an all time high. Bella found the fact that Edward was a little geeky and wore glasses to be rather sexy and alluring. Edward loved the fact that she was honest, from a good family, and cared about herself and others. Edward also loved the independent streak that Bella had. And the fact that Bella looked good sitting in the cab of his truck sweetened the deal. Bella was funny, sarcastic, could take a joke, and when they ate, she ordered a cheeseburger and fries and finished it. Bella was a real woman to Edward, not like some of the fake women he had dated in the past. There was only one thing Edward didn't like. It wasn't a big deal, but he could use it to tease with later. Bella liked the football team that Edward didn't.

A month after Edward took Bella to Charlottesville, he was depositing checks into his mother's bank when he found a check for Bella, while getting the deposit slip ready. Bella was making money from a place called 'Live Girls Unlimited' and Edward had never heard of them before. When Edward scrolled through the checks, there were at least three checks for a good chunk of money. Curiosity got the better of him, and when Edward got home, he looked up the company on his computer. When the website pulled up, Edward was face to face with the girl from next door. Edward pulled up the commercial that was airing on TV, and it showed Bella dressed in boy shorts and a small little tank top showing all of her curves. Bella was laying on a chaise lounge on her tummy with her legs folded up in the air, a phone in her hand like she was talking, as she twirled her hair in her fingers.

"Call me," Bella purred from his computer screen and the number flashed at the bottom. Edward was totally speechless, but he watched the damn commercial so many times that he wondered if they were going to start charging him, and that was when inspiration hit. Edward had always wanted to find a way to help Bella, and now that it was in front of him, he couldn't resist. That was the first night that Edward Cullen experienced the sultry voice of Isabella.

~TDTM~

It had been about a year since Bella started working for 'Live Girls Unlimited' and things were going well. Bella had regular clients and was making her own way in the world. Bella was slowly paying Esme back for the things she had done to help her, and even was able to finally get a cell phone that allowed her to call her parents more often. The one thing that changed was that Bella had fallen in love with the quiet little town of New River and didn't want to leave.

Bella was just finishing up a call with a regular client when her email pinged, alerting her about a new message from the company.

_Call me ASAP ~Sky_

'Live Girls Unlimited' traced everything; who called, where the money was coming from, where the customers lived, where the girls lived, just about everything. Being in the business they were, they had to protect themselves and the girls they employed. Bella knew something was up because Skylar, her boss, knew Bella was on a call and wouldn't bother her unless it was important. Bella was getting a little nervous, hoping she wasn't in trouble or that someone hadn't complained about her services. Benjamin, one of the regulars Bella was on with right now was boring. Ben just wanted to talk about Bella sucking his toes, and Ben wasn't one of her favorites. Bella hurried up, getting him off quickly, faked it herself like a champ, and got off the phone. Bella dialed Sky's number right away, hoping to get everything sorted out quickly.

"Sky, it's Bella. What's going on?" All Bella could hear on the other end was laughing. Bella couldn't understand what the hell was going on.

"God damn it, tell me what is going on now!"

"Bella, are you sitting down because you are never gonna believe this shit," Sky said, giggling.

"Stop fucking with me and spill," Bella demanded.

"Okay, you know your regular Edward? Well, since he has been calling so much lately, and you are starting to... well ...enjoy him …" Sky snickered "... I looked up his info." More laughing began on the other side of the phone. Bella was getting really pissed off now.

"He is your neighbor," Sky howled, laughing so hard she was sobbing into the phone.

"There is no possible way the Edward that calls me every night, is my Edward from next door," Bella said. Bella needed to think about their conversations._Holy fuck! He called me Bella last time. That was the time he made me cum too. _Bella slumped back in her chair, completely floored with the new information. Bella had to figure out what to do. _Does he know it's me_?_ Should I tell him? _Bella got what she wanted; her sexy neighbor to make her cum, but would that be all if Edward knew what Bella was doing all along? Bella figured she would use the information to her advantage and figure out what Edward knew the next time he called.

Edward called Isabella every day at the same time, and only on rare occasion, did he call more than once. It was getting closer to the time he usually called when Edward noticed he didn't have anything to drink in his house and decided to walk down to 'The Barn' to get something quickly. It was a quick walk and no reason to waste the gas. Edward walked out his door, seeing Bella's light still on in her trailer. Being the nice fellow he was, Edward decided to stop and see if Bella needed anything since he was going already. Edward climbed the few stairs that led up to Bella's door and knocked.

"Come in," Bella called from the other side. Bella knew Edward would be the only one knocking on her door, since the only other person that would be at her house would be Alice, and she would just barge in.

"Bella," Edward called, peeking around the door.

"In here," Bella called. Edward followed the direction of her voice and found her in the kitchen cooking. Bella stood in front of the stove with nothing more than a white little tank top with her midriff showing and a pair of blue boyshorts. Edward felt like the wind had been knocked out of his damn body. The outfit was almost the exact same as Bella had worn on the commercial, and that had turned him on more times than he could count on his hand.

Clearing his voice from the husky rasp that now resided there, Edward asked Bella if she wanted anything from 'The Barn'.

"Nope, I'm good," Bella replied, winking at him when she looked up from her pot on the stove.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, wanting to hang out just a little longer.

"Yep," Bella said, knowing it was getting closer to the time Edward usually called, if it was him.

"Oh, okay. Well, have a good night," Edward said, leaving the kitchen and sprinting towards 'The Barn'.

Edward rushed straight to the back and grabbed the first drink he saw, but when he got to the counter, he noticed it was diet. Edward ran back and grabbed the right one, telling Alice she could replace the diet before they closed for the evening. Edward didn't even count out his money as he flung it on the counter and jetted out the door.

When Edward finally got back to his trailer, he locked up quickly, stripped, placed his chair in front of the window, and turned down all the lights. Edward reached over, picking up the cordless phone, and dialed the numbers that he loved to dial. As Edward went through the computerized voice, he drummed his fingers on the damn dining room table, cursing every couple of minutes until he heard her sweet, sultry voice. After Bella's traditional introduction, Edward sat for a minute listening to her breath into the phone.

"Edward, is this you?" Bella asked when Edward didn't respond right away because just the memories of Bella in her kitchen and her voice had stolen his away.

"Yeah baby, it's me. I wouldn't miss a minute of talking to you tonight," Edward replied, feeling his body respond as Bella's breathing hitched from the sound of his voice. They were never in close contact before a phone call like they were tonight with Edward stopping by Bella's house. And the memory of Edward's voice was fresh in Bella's mind. Bella knew it was her Edward instantly.

"I want to play a game tonight, Edward. Are you interested in playing a game with me?" Bella asked sweetly. Edward looked through the window to see Bella leaning over her dining room table. Something seemed a little off by its location, but Edward wasn't complaining. As Bella's body leaned over the table, you could just barely see her short shorts riding high up her ass.

"You know daddy loves it when his little girl wants to play games."

"Mmhm, your little girl knows what Daddy likes. Tell me Daddy, does my ass look good in my panties?" Bella asked. Edward didn't even notice that as Bella said the words, she popped her ass out a little further.

"God, yes, and those blue panties had me harder than a rock when I saw them," Edward sighed. Thinking about Bella in the kitchen again, Edward didn't even grasp what he had said.

"Daddy," Bella said.

"Yeah, Baby Girl," Edward replied.

"How long have you been watching me through my window?" Bella asked.

"What?" Edward asked, completely thrown off guard.

"Edward Cullen, how long have you been watching me through my window?" Bella asked.

"How do you know this is Edward Cullen?" Edward asked, knowing he was caught, but he wanted to act like he wasn't. Edward didn't know if Bella would be mad about it and never talk to him again, or what Bella would do, so Edward threw the question back at Bella.

"You should know better Edward ..." Bella whispered "… the company I work for has all your information. How else would I learn that my next door neighbor is calling me at work."

"I'm … I … shit!" Edward exclaimed. When Bella mentioned the work records, Edward knew he was caught.

"Daddy ..." Bella cooed "... I'm not mad about it. Actually, I find it rather interesting that you would go to such lengths to spend time with me when all you had to do was ask. I've wanted to be with you for sometime now."

"Tell me how you found out, Edward," Bella begged. Even though Edward was nervous that Bella had found out his secret, he was still starting to become aroused. Edward wondered if anything was going to happen over the phone or if he should hang up and bust through her door.

"I was making the deposit for my mom and saw the company name on your checks and was … intrigued. I meant no harm. I wanted to get closer to you, and I didn't know how," Edward whispered.

"Edward, do you wanna know what it did to me once I found out it was you?" Bella's voice turned into this sultry vixen on the other line.

"Yes because just looking at you makes me hard. I watch you through your window when we talk and imagine it's you doing those things to me," Edward admitted.

Edward finally got enough nerve to look up through the window again into Bella's, and what he saw he could not believe. Bella was lying on her table with her legs spread open. Bella still had her shorts on, but you could faintly see the wet spot through Bella's panties, where her hot center was.

"Baby, is that wetness all for me?" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward, tell me, what do you want? I wanna touch you, feel you, and see you," Bella said seductively.

All of this was new to Edward. He could talk the talk when he was hiding behind his phone, but could Edward walk the walk and show himself to Bella?_I'm gonna do it, _he thought. Bella was lying spread eagle on her table and if Bella could, so could he. Maybe if it all worked out, this could be his last phone interaction with Isabella. And maybe if Edward was real lucky and God he hoped he was … maybe instead of watching her, he could actually feel Bella soon.

"Okay Baby, are you ready? We are gonna get down and dirty tonight. No more of this mouth shit. Do you have a dildo? If you do, go get it and pull those curtains all the way open. I want a good view of what you are going to be doing." Edward watched as Bella placed the phone down, hopped off the table, and was back in front of the window within thirty seconds flat. Bella almost fell, she did it so fast. Edward thought he was going to have to run over there, half naked and pick her up off the floor.

"Baby, be careful. Move the phone next to you and put it on speaker so your hands are free to do my bidding," Edward demanded.

"Okay Daddy, I am ready. Can I see you touch yourself?" Edward was harder than humanly possible right now. Edward slid his boxers off and stood in front of the window, knowing Bella could see him.

"Oh my God, Edward! You weren't kidding, you do have a huge cock. I want it in my mouth. I want a taste, just a small lick," Bella moaned.

Edward reached over for some lube and warmed it slightly in his hands. Edward wanted to simulate sex with Bella tonight. That was going to be a first between them, let alone a first for them knowing who each other was.

"Okay baby, I want you to start on yourself right now. Would you take off that tank top for me? I know you have no bra on. So, start by raising it above your head, slowly. That's it, baby. Do what your Daddy says like a good little girl …" Bella pulled her tank top over her head, exposing her breasts to the window "... those panties need to go too baby. I want to see that sweet pussy of yours."

Bella standing there topless, pulled her panties down her legs and stood in front of the window, waiting on Edward's next command.

"So good baby … your body is fucking exquisite. Now, I want you to slowly rub from your stomach up to your tits, massaging your nipples."

Edward heard the soft moans starting to come from Bella. Edward was getting really excited, finally being able to watch Bella.

"Get back on the table, Bella," Edward instructed. Bella quickly hopped onto the table and looked out her window.

"I want you to suck on your fingers, use them to rub your nipples, and then grab at them until they are hard and plump. I want you to be so damn wet in your core that I can see the juices glistening from here. Good girl … now turn that dildo on and with your other hand, start rubbing it over the other nipple that you are not pulling on," Edward demanded, as Bella complied with Edward's wishes.

"Good girl, my beautiful Bella. You are doing a great job." Edward was so proud of himself right now.

"Edward, I want to put your cock between my tits and let you fuck them … can I use the dildo to do that … please Daddy?" Bella inquired.

"Yes, my sweet. Baby, turn that big cock on high, place it between your tits, squeezing them together, and lick the tip of that cock. Show Daddy how you would lick me if I was right there," Edward requested, as he watched, following the motions Bella was making with her hands.

"Oh God Daddy! I need to feel you, can you see how wet I am?"

"Bella, love, I can see your juices and all of those sweet juices are mine. Sit up and look at me," Edward pleaded, while stroking his hard member using the pre-cum as lube. As Edward watched Bella play with her body, it was taking over his body.

"Bella, I wanna see you fuck yourself with that dildo. I want you to scream my name, and I want to be the one that makes you feel like this … no one else. Do you understand me? Your pussy is mine now, it belongs to only me," Edward stated. Edward didn't understand why he was getting all dominant on Bella, but she really seemed to like it a lot.

"Yes, Daddy. The only orgasms I have belong to you," Bella said.

"You're even more beautiful than I ever imagined. I want you to take your fingers and rub them down your stomach, reaching for your pussy lips, then separate them for me." Bella did what Edward commanded, loving the person he was becoming over the phone. Bella placed the dildo on the table beside her, not wanting it too far when Edward demanded her to use it again.

"Such an obedient little girl," Edward mused.

"Now, pull on your clit, Isabella. I wanna hear you scream, pull it hard!"

"Oh my God!" Bella was breathing rapidly.

"Now, take your index finger and insert it inside your pussy slowly, then your middle. Ahhh … good girl … now your ring finger I want all three of them inside of you. I know you can handle it, and as you can see, I'm a big boy. So you are going to need all fucking three in there to get you ready for me.

"That's it baby … just like that … because that's about the way it's going to feel when I finally take you. Now, move them around slowly in a circle. That's it, put your thumb to your clit and add a little pressure there. Now, are you getting close, Bella? Because, I sure am … watching you work, Baby." Edward was enjoying this way too much. Edward had never had a woman on display in front of him like Bella was now. Bella was the most erotic thing in the world to him.

"Ed … Oh God, I need you now!" Bella moaned.

"Oh Baby, I'm not even close to being done with you yet. I want you to take that dildo, turn it up high, and put it right on your clit. Doesn't that feel good, Bella?

"Baby, keep two fingers inside of you, but place one finger right on your tight asshole. Right at the base, Baby, adding a little pressure." Edward could see that Bella was a little hesitant to do it, but he wasn't finished with her.

"I promise baby, it will feel so fucking good. Now look at me!" Bella's attention snapped up to Edward's eyes across the small lawn.

"Do you see what you do to me?" Edward asked, getting closer to his own climax by the minute. It took all Edward's strength not to break through the window. Edward had to stop talking and start counting back from a hundred to keep from going over there and taking what was now his.

Bella stared at Edward as he worked his body. Bella was challenging him to come to her. Bella was tired of watching, playing, and talking over the phone. Bella had wanted Edward since he had opened his door a year ago, and every time Bella was in trouble or needed him, Edward was always there for her.

"Baby Girl, I wasn't done with you yet. I am gonna make you come over and over again. I want to hear you scream so loud that I can hear it through my walls here," Edward protested.

"Edward, I don't care what you have to do. If it's naked or dressed doesn't matter to me. But you have fifteen seconds to get over here and fuck me," Bella said with the sternest voice Edward had ever heard her use.

Edward didn't know how to respond. He contemplated for about five seconds. Edward reached down and grabbed his boxers, barely covering himself and dashed out his door making a run for Bella's house.

Bella was lying on her dining room table when Edward burst into the house. Bella flushed when she noticed a huge wet spot between her legs on the table. Bella had never experienced something like that before, but Bella wasn't worried. It was all because of Edward.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Bella asked.

Edward discarded his boxers and lunged for Bella. Edward had waited long enough, over a year, to kiss Bella and there wasn't anything slow about this one. It was raw, passionate, and needy.

"Get on your feet, bend over, and hold on to the edge of the table. I told you that pussy was mine, and I am gonna claim it. There is no gentle lovin' tonight Baby. This is raw fucking, you understand? I am gonna fuck you so hard that you will remember who did it for the rest of your damn life. I hope you like it that way because you wanted me here, now I'm gonna give it to you," Edward proclaimed, as he got behind her. Bella pushed her ass right into his cock, ready for him to consume her.

Edward rubbed his dick through her slick folds, wetting his tip to enter her body and feeding the dominant inside for a few minutes. Bella became wetter than she already was before he walked in. Edward looked down and could see her dripping down her legs. Edward aligned himself, grabbing Bella's hips, and slammed himself all the way in. _Holy fuck she's tight_, he thought. Edward assumed that Bella wasn't a virgin. She came here with Marcus, and he wasn't about to drag some chick across the continent and not get laid. Bella had to know about sex. She fulfilled sexual fantasies every day, at least in the mind. Edward held his breath as he waited a minute for Bella's body to adjust to his size.

"Hold on Baby, it's gonna get rough," Edward grunted, as he started slamming into her as hard as he fucking could, going as deep as her body would let him.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so tight. God, I wanna taste your hot little pussy, too. You have been teasing me for all these months, and now that I have you, I want it all."

"Oh, Edward … you feel so fucking good. Please rub my clit," Bella begged. Edward grabbed Bella's hair, pulling her up towards him so her back was arched. Edward rubbed her clit and could feel her body tightening, getting ready to cum.

"Oh no, you don't Baby, not yet." Edward flipped Bella over kissing her again, and the passion he felt was unbelievable. Edward knew he'd never want another woman the way he wanted Bella. Edward pulled away from their kiss and leaned back against the table.

"I am gonna lick that pretty bare pussy of yours while you suck my big fucking cock for real this time … " Bella knelt down and put what she could in her mouth "... just like that baby girl. That's it get what you can in there ... use your hands for the rest. Bring that sweet ass of yours up here and sit on my face."

Edward laid down on the floor and pulled Bella on top of his body. Bella wrapped her thighs around Edward's head, leaning her body down to suck his cock back into her mouth. Edward was in fucking heaven as he grabbed Bella ass so hard she would have bruise in the morning. It was like Edward was a wild fucking animal starving for water as he licked and sucked, fingered and fucked. Edward pulled Bella's cunt as close as he could get her to his face. Bella's taste was the mixture of sex and a musky flavor, it was the most exquisite flavor to him. When Bella's leg started to shake, Edward could tell she was getting close and with just a little more, he would make her cum.

"That's right, Bella, fuck my face with that beautiful cunt of yours. I wanna see it squirt all over my face as I lap up the juices from your pussy." Bella was pretty much over the edge at that point. Then Edward's two fingers slipped inside her, rubbing the spot that felt so good, plus he never stopped sucking. Edward used his tongue to add more pressure to Bella's already swollen nub and used his pinky to apply pressure to her anus. Bella felt it coming and couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Edward, fuck my mouth … do it now," Bella demanded.

"NO!" Edward exclaimed, pulling Bella's arms, causing her body to lift up from his crotch. Edward held Bella's arms around her back, making her sit on his face now as he continued. Edward felt Bella's body starting to clamp down around his fingers as the warm liquid leaked into his mouth, while Bella screamed out his name. Bella squeezed her thighs together around Edward's face as her orgasm took over her body.

Bella was totally spent by that point and felt like sleeping, but Edward was not done with her in the least. Edward lifted Bella up off of him and carried her over to her couch. Edward laid her on the floor. Bella didn't even recover from the last round before Edward slammed into her again.

"Do you like that Bella? Do you like that I make you come like that?" Edward asked.

"Yes … Edward … Oh ... God!"

"I told you I would make this pussy mine tonight. I am gonna make it so that you will want, for no other, ever again. Do you understand? Lift your ass," Edward demanded, as he grabbed two pillows off the couch beside them and shoved them under Bella's ass. Edward could go in deeper like this, and he wanted as deep as he could fucking go. Edward knew he was more than average in size, but in this position, it drove women crazy.

"Bella, let me know if I hurt you okay?" Edward whispered, as he looked into Bella's eyes. Edward didn't want to hurt Bella, and he was afraid that some of the things he had done or wanted to do would might, he was a lot bigger and stronger.

"Pull your legs up and put your feet on my chest. It goes very deep this way, especially with the pillows," Edward hinted. Bella was a little confused. Edward had gone from ravishing to concerned. Edward wanted to get wild again, but wanted Bella's permission to do so; earlier he hadn't asked.

"Raise your hands above your head for support, or you will go flying. I am gonna fuck the shit out of you till I make you come again. Do you understand?" Bella nodded, allowing Edward the permission he needed to continue. When Edward drove deep into Bella's body, it was like Bella could feel him in her throat.

Edward grabbed Bella's waist to hold on and really started pounding into her, more like a fucking jackhammer. Bella's feet were resting on his chest, and Bella's hand were against the couch. Each time Edward would drive into Bella's body, the couch would push closer and closer to the wall. Bella could not believe the feelings inside her. Edward's cock was rubbing against a spot that she had never felt friction against before, and it felt amazing.

"You like that, you dirty girl? I know you like to do dirty things … can I fuck your sweet little ass, Isabella?"

Bella didn't know how to respond in that moment, with Edward fucking her six ways till Sunday. Edward stopped and looked at Bella, giving her the time she needed to process Edward's request. Bella had never done anything like that before in her life and didn't really know what to expect.

"Will it hurt?" Bella asked.

"Only a little, but I promise to take it easy until you tell me otherwise," Edward said, pushing the hair out of Bella's face.

"I will walk you through everything. I don't want to hurt you, Isabella. You know I would never do anything to hurt you," Edward said, looking into Bella's eyes.

"Okay," Bella said, smiling. Edward leaned down, kissing Bella's lips, and he thrust into her, making her moan into their kiss.

Edward pulled out and ordered Bella to get some lube and the dildo. Bella jumped up and gathered the items from the table. Edward explained as long as you're relaxed, it's not bad. Edward crawled behind Bella, and rubbed the lube around her tight hole, and prepared her body for his. Edward used the dildo to stimulate Bella's clit, making Bella feel really good, as he lubed his fingers up and gently pushed them in one at a time. Edward continued to use the dildo to stimulate Bella's body as he rubbed and stretched Bella's puckered hole. When Bella seemed relaxed enough, Edward lubed up his cock, teasing Bella's asshole.

"Just relax, Bella. This is one of the best enjoyments there can be from sexual intercourse." Edward slowly pushed his way in, pacing himself as Bella's body adjusted to the invasion of his. Once Edward was in all the way, he gave her a few minutes. Edward used the vibrating dildo continuously on her clit. When Bella's moans grew louder, Edward started moving, pushing in and out of Bella's body. Bella felt so damn good around Edward that he couldn't help the moans and groans flowing from his lips. Both were lost in the pleasure of their bodies coming together. Sweat rolled from Edward's forehead and into his eyes as their bodies worked in tandem with one another. The feelings that consumed the two lovers on the floor were tremendous. Never had the coming together of two souls been more perfect for one another.

"Oh my God! Edward, that feels unbelievable," Bella moaned.

"That's right, my dirty little whore. You liked getting fucked in the ass, don't you, my bad little girl? Taking all of your Daddy in … do you wanna be punished for being a bad girl?" Edward asked in a sinister voice.

"Yes Daddy. I was a bad girl, a very bad girl for teasing you so long."

Edward smacked Bella on her ass, not hard, but hard enough for Bella to feel it and leave a pink handprint on her cheek. It made Bella moan and wiggle into Edward's cock even harder. So, Edward did it again, and Bella had the same reaction. Edward could feel Bella dripping wet around the vibrator.

"Dirty girl, you need to hold on tight because I am gonna make you fucking scream for more."

Edward took the dildo and slid it inside Bella's pussy as Bella cried out. Her senses were on overload, and when Edward smacked her ass, Bella bucked back into Edward and the dildo.

"Fuck Edward, you're gonna make me cum. I want you to come with me," Bella yelled, too far gone to back out now.

"God, Baby where do you want me to come? Right about now, I want to cum on you, in you, all over you. I told you I would make this pussy mine, and now your ass is, too," Edward groaned, trying to hold back waiting for Bella to tell him when and where.

"Come in me, Edward. I wanna feel the connection with you." Edward pulled out, tossing the vibrator on the floor. Edward picked Bella up and placed her on the couch. He quickly wiped all the lube and whatever else off himself before slamming back into Bella's wet heat.

"Bella, I have wanted to fuck you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I am gonna fuck you so hard, and ram my cock into you every chance I get. I don't ever want you to forget that your pussy and ass belongs to me now. Do you understand? The only one to lick, touch, or fuck them is me!"

"Yes, Edward. You're the only one I want," Bella sighed, feeling herself getting closer to coming again.

"Edward, I'm close. Come with me … please," Bella screamed.

"I'm almost there, Baby … your cunt rocks my fucking world. It's all I'll ever need."

"Oh,God … Edward!"

"My Bella!" they screamed at the same time as both found their release.

Edward collapsed on Bella's body, completely sated and utterly spent. Bella wasn't faring much better herself, but with Edward's weight on her body, she was finding it hard to breath.

"Edward," Bella whispered.

"Yeah, Baby," Edward answered, looking into her eyes.

"Can you move?" Bella asked, giggling. Bella hated to ask Edward to move because in some ways, his weight on her body felt heavenly, but when Bella was having a hard time breathing, well, she had to do something.

"Oh, okay," Edward said. Both hissed as Edward pulled his own spent body from Bella's. But Edward didn't go too far from her body and moved to lay behind her on the couch. Edward reached out and drew Bella's body into his.

"Mmmm, Baby, your hair smells so fucking good," Edward said, nuzzling his nose into her tresses causing Bella to giggle.

"Edward …" Bella looked over her shoulder at him "... did you hang up your phone? I know you like paying me for our time, but I think you might be racking up a pretty hefty bill," Bella said, looking at him.

"Shit!" Edward exclaimed, jumping from the couch and searching the floor for his shorts. Edward found his boxers and pulled them up his long legs.

"Don't you fucking move," Edward demanded, looking over at Bella's sweaty body on her couch. Growling, Edward raced out the door and into his trailer, locating the phone and quickly disconnecting the call. Edward grabbed the drink he had bought earlier, locked up his house, and walked back over to Bella's.

Bella hadn't moved from the couch, too tired to move a fucking muscle. Edward strolled in, setting the drink on Bella's dining room table, slipped his boxers off, and crawl behind Bella. Edward resumed his position before he had to leave, pulling Bella's body close to his.

"Move in with me," Edward said. Bella sighed, she was still Marcus's wife and didn't know if he would be coming home soon. Although, if Marcus showed up on Bella's doorstep, she would probably kick him in the nuts, and send him packing. But it didn't change the fact that she was still legally married.

"I can't," Bella replied, saddened that she couldn't be free of Marcus.

"Yes, you can. There is nothing holding you to this trailer, and after tonight, I want you in my bed every night from this moment on," Edward whispered in Bella's ear.

"I wish I could, but I'm still legally married to Marcus," Bella sighed.

"No, you're not. What makes you think you two are married?" Edward stated, a little confused.

"Yes, we are. We got a marriage license and everything in Washington." Bella turned and looked over her shoulder at Edward, trying to make him understand. If Marcus came back, she was afraid he could use cheating as a way to take everything she had worked so hard for.

"Listen, Marcus is my cousin. You know this, but … you're not his first wife, and he is not divorced from Maggie."

"What?" Bella asked.

"Maggie calls Marcus's mother every other month looking for him. She wants a divorce so she can remarry, but he never signs the stupid papers. So, anything that happened in Washington isn't legal."

"You're fucking kidding me," Bella wailed.

"I've wanted to be with you, but thought I was married and wouldn't ask, thinking you would figure me for a cheater. And the whole damn time that son of a bitch was lying to me."

Bella got up from the couch and walked back to her bedroom. While inside, Bella gathered a couple of things. Her mind was made up no sooner than Edward explained about Maggie. Bella used the restroom, put on her clothes, grabbed a bag, slinging it on over her shoulder.

Edward sat up on the couch, worrying about what he had just said to Bella. Edward should have told her when he first met her, and maybe Bella would have moved home. However, he was being selfish, and wanted her to stay. Edward had his head buried in his hands when Bella walked up.

"Edward," Bella said, getting his attention and when their eyes met, Bella knew she was making the right decision.

"Let's go home and go to bed. I'm tired baby. You wore me out," Bella said smiling broadly at Edward.

"For real?" Edward asked.

"For real, now take me home."

Edward stood and kissed Bella. It was a sweet passionate kiss that expressed their true feelings for one another. It was love … raw, passionate, rough, and home. When they broke apart, Edward reached down, grabbing her hand, and leading Bella out of her trailer.

"Now, we need to talk about your job," Edward said, unlocking his front door and allowing Bella in.

**~Thanks to those who voted, reviewed, favorited and followed. I don't know if I will continue this story, but if I do I will be sure to announce on my web page or facebook. www . facebook groups / 382012465242956 / or carolina cullen2012 wordpress.**


End file.
